Sweeter than Candy
by Rebbeca Tennant
Summary: Flapjack and a fellow girl adventurer write a story together and it gets a lil interesting. ONE-SHOT K'nucklesxFlapjack


The harbour of Stormalong. Its not great, its not large and its not sanitary. But it is full of candy barrels and tales of afar. Yet this tale stays at Stormalong and there is only one candy.

"One piece Candy?!" K'nuckles up roared from the back of the room

Bubbie gave him a stern look "K'nuckles! Be quiet!"

He slumped back in his seat "I don't even know why I even come to this stupid thing of yours…"

"Cos its Flapjack and his new friend's story and they want to tell it" she crossed her arms "so quiet up"

Flapjack sat next to the girl adventurer, she had purple goggles and blazing red hair and wore a large white coat "why don't you start friend?" he put on the cutest smile and I just had to agree

"Ok flapjack, but I must say you did well on these parts with Cap'n K'nuckles"

The blue headed sailor lifted his head "it includes me?!"

We both nodded biting our lips down "heehee yeah!"

"Well what are you waiting for Flap and er.."

"Vi-"

"Not important! Just get on with the story!"

Bubbie smiled at her blushing son "yes baby don't be shy"

Flapjack stood up dusting off his adventurer dirt and smiled "weeeelll…it all started at the Candy Barrel…"

K'nuckles thrust himself forward "I think I'm gonna like this story"

"Close your eyes so it seems more real!"

"Don't push it kid…"

"K'nuckles!"

"Alright alright!" he shut his eyes and muttered "stupid whale…"

Peppermint Larry was polishing the same glass as yesterday as K'nuckles growled over the counter. Flapjack leant his head against his candy mug smiling woozily "adventure…!"

"shut up boy…"

"Candy ok boys?" Peppermint Larry leaned over to the tipsy pirates

"What did cha call me…?!" K'nuckles tried to stand but smacked back down

"Yes peppermint larry sir" Flapjack grinned giggling "as always"

"Well since you have been pretty good er…"

"Customers?"

"No…"

"Friends?"

"No…"

"fanobowertuckas…?"

"I don't even know what that means captain K'nuckles. Look well ok then we've just known each other for a long time and I know you guys so well that you'd be stu- I mean er…helpful enough to try this new candy for me"

"whatcha talkin bout Larry?" K'nuckles stirred finally looking up

"I'm just saying I need you guys to try this new apparent life giving candy"

He took out from behind his glasses a pearl shaped piece of candy

'apieceofunknown CAAAAANDYYYY!'

"I need to really find out where that singing come from don't I candy wife?"

She remained unresponsive (we think)

"Anyway you boys wanna give it a try and see if you don't die?"

Flapjack's eyes widened "ADVENTURE!"

But before you could see his little buck teeth nibble into it, a wooden claw stole it from under his round cheeks. K'nuckles chomped on it lazily and swallowed loudly and a silence fell on the sailors of the candy barrel. There was a pause and a shiver from K'nuckles.

"…well you're alive." Larry went back to his glass "I suppose that's all that matters"

he slid off the stool and wandered outside "cheers Larry"

Flapjack finished his glass and ran after his captain "Cap'n, wait up!"

Larry put his glass and sat down next to his candy wife "Candy wife…what do you think it meant by life giving candy anyway?"

She remained unresponsive once more.

K'nuckles staggered across the dock holding his trusty bottle of Maple Syrup in his claw. Flapjack followed close behind admiring his Cap'n in the moonlight.

K'nuckles slipped up and rolled towards the sea "CAP'N!" Flapjack panicked and pulled him by his coat away from the sharp water below

"Let go of me Flap!" he shrugged him off "I-I can look after myself y'know"

"I know…"

He turned away and sat by some barrels and flapjack sat beside him leaning on his jacket

"Hey Cap'n?"

"Yeah boy?"

He leaned more into his jacket holding him "weren't you scared when you nearly fell off the dock?"

He looked down at the young boy and pulled him close "course not. Adventurers don't get scared Flapjack"

He looked up "I thought so…you're the best adventurer ever"

K'nuckles smirked "you know I love you right boy?"

"ya I know, you say that every time you eat a lot of candy"

"er yeah right" a red mixed with the blue in knuckles cheeks "…candy"

'I wish it was more than candy that made you say that…' Flapjack wished on a Stormalong star as fell asleep by his captain's side.

K'nuckles stirred looking at the boys face through candy blurred eyes "Flap?"

"Adventure…" the boy mumbled blushing

K'nuckles scooped him up in his arms and carried him home to their whale.

"Captain K'nuckles?" Bubbie whispered as she felt her tooth open "where have you been all night"

"Just the usual Candy Barrel but the boy got tired so I y'know brought him home"

Bubbie paused "that's not like you at all"

"Hey I'm not that irresponsible and heartless y'know Bubbie I do care about the boy!"

"Adventure…?" flapjack's eyes slowly opened but fell back down and he was asleep once more

"See? You nearly woke him up"

Bubbie's uvula waggled quietly "well…ok then. Goodnight K'nuckles"

"Night Bubbie"

He closed his eyes but slowly opened one of them and leant towards flapjack he watched him sleep for a while like he did every night. He literally looked, like Bubbie had said, an angel.

He blushed before he stole a kiss off his cheek "g'nite boy…"

"K'nuckles did you just say something?" Bubbie asked

K'nuckles blushed even more "n-n-no I ain't saying nothing woman." He turned away pulling her tongue over his face "goodnight!"

All you could hear echo inside the whale's mouth that summer evening was the gentle sea and the rapid beating of a certain Captain's heart.

The two of them were awoken by a furious growling noise the next morning and Flapjack found K'nuckles hugging his wooden knees in pain

"C-cap'n…?" Flapjack's eyes swelled up and tears started to pour

Bubbie just sighed "don't worry dumplin'. Captain K'nuckles probably just ate too much candy last night."

K'nuckles protested "you keep your damn mouth shut you big pile of BLU-" his voice got cut off by the growling and the sudden pain in his stomach

"Bubbie i-i-I think this is serious!" he placed his soft hands on his captain's churning stomach "i-i-it looks like a horrific ocean!"

Bubbie thought and bit her lip "well ok, if you think it's that bad take him to see Dr Barber."

"FLAPJACK! H-HELP ME!!" he started to cringe and wail leaving a pool of salty tears by his hat

Flapjack placed an arm round his shoulder and nuzzled into it feeling his voice breaking "d-d-don't worry Cap'n…I'll save you."

Doctor Barber rushed around in his light bulb hat trying to search for his tools. K'nuckles was shivering on the bed whilst flapjack sat beside him

"Flapjack…"

he put a small finger on his dry coated lips "shhh k'nuckie"

K'nuckles blushed and stopped shivering

Dr Barber returned with a knife and the shivering continued once more

"I've never seen this type of thing before mmhmm" he observed quite calmly "but it looks like you have something…INSIDE YOU…"

K'nuckles turned a pale blue "I-i-i-inside ME?!"

He nodded draping a curtain between K'nuckles and his twitching stomach "mmhhmm…it means we have to cut you open and pull whatever it is that maybe inside you out"

"People say I'm just pregnant but really I'm just FAT t-theres nothing inside me!"

The knife glistened menacingly and he nearly fainted but Flapjack still wore a smile "don't worry. Adventurers aren't afraid of anything! Right Cap'n?" he noticed K'nuckles weeping into his wooden claws "C-cap'n?"

"I'm a big fat liar Flapjack…! And apparently I'm a pregnant liar!"

"w-what do you mean?" Flapjack looked straight into his yellow tinted eyes

"i-im…im terrified flapjack! I'm so scared about this operation! So very…scared…"

Flapjack shed a tear but pulled one of his hands away from his face "don't worry K'nuckles" he held his hand tight blushing "I'm here"

Dr Barber looked up "are you ready Captain K'nuckles?"

Their eyes never separated as they smiled at each other with red cheeks "…we're ready doc."

One operation later they came out with a smiling baby girl, K'nuckles looked tired and Flapjack's smile matched the baby's.

"So what shall we call her Flap?" he said sitting down on a bench with him

Flapjack pondered putting a finger to his lips "how abouuutt….after the greatest adventurer of all time and her daddy?"

K'nuckles blinked "…boy even though I am handsome and very talented and anyone would be proud to have a name like mine, but she's a she. And I'm a man." He flexed his 'muscles' to demonstrate "she needs a girl name like er…er like um"

"Candy?"

"Yeah please boy"

"No I mean her name"

"Hey…hey yeah! Candy K'nuckles…"

"Candy Flapjack!"

"Nah K'nuckles sounds better"

"That's very true"

"Candy K'nuckles…"

Flapjack wrapped his arms around him "hey we might not have found Candied Island, but we did find something better…you really are the best adventurer ever"

He chuckled "yeah and you ain't so bad yourself kid"

"And Candy was raised by Bubbie and Flapjack, and K'nuckles was actually a pretty good dad in the end. She was their own little adventurer. And they lived happily ever after…"

"The end" Flapjack smiled and Bubbie clapped

"oh that was wonderful baby!"

"What the heck was THAT?!"

"It's called a story K'nuckles" the purple goggled girl remarked

"It sounded like a pile of drivel to me!"

"K'nuckles they worked very hard on it at least you could show some sort of interest"

He slumped down and crossed his arms. Flapjack looked up at him with large sparkling eyes and K'nuckles heart melted "fine…er I liked it…sorta."

He shook his head "b-but us having a kid? Ridiculous! One is bad enough…"

Bubbie rolled her eyes "come on baby lets go"

"Bye Vi-"

"Flapjack, come on!"

The little adventurer bounced after them and she folding up the tale for later days when she would tell it again back on her home shore.

"K'nuckie!"

Flapjack landed on K'nuckles shoulders with a bound and a smile wrapping his arms around his head hugging it tight

K'nuckles growled "Flapjack! What have I told you about doin' that?"

He frowned slightly "I'm sorry Cap'n…"

"Ah its ok your up here now"

Flapjack clapped his hands in delight and held on tight. K'nuckles blushed as he asked "Hey Flap? How much of that story DID you write anyway?"

"Mainly the parts about you" he smiled proudly

"b-but whose idea was the whole Candy K'nuckles thing?"

"She added the candy and I added the K'nuckles!" he smiled "it was a team effort"

"Lousy fangirl…"

"Why Cap'n?"

"Well I just want to know how much of that was true"

"Why?"

"Cos I'm interested"

"Why?"

"Cos I think about you"

"Why?"

He shoved him off his shoulders "w-well I don't know! I just do!" he snapped blushing "stupid story's making me all red"

He opened his eyes again as a small candy flavoured lips pressed his cheek lightly. He stood there stunned for a minute "…flapjack why did you do that?"

"Cos I wanted to"

"Why?"

"Cos I like you"

"Why?"

"Cos…you're my captain"

"….why?"

"haha that makes no sense Cap'n" he giggled

"Haha yeah" he smirked with him helping him back on his shoulders

"Hey Cap'n?"

"What?"

"How much do you think about me?"

"…a lot…"

"Me too…" he replied hugging his pink cheeked head

They got into their whale's mouth and they lived happily ever after.

THEEEEE ENNNNNND!

(Seriously where does that singing come from?)


End file.
